


Peace and Quiet

by MarioIsMario



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Suicide, let me just say this is a side of tommy that becomes very interesting, lets see what actually happens around christmas day, spoilers for december 5th stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioIsMario/pseuds/MarioIsMario
Summary: His exile was lonely, even with Ghostbur, and it wasn't peaceful. Even as he hears nothing outside, his mind yells, and has been yelling at him every time he tries to think about his friends. He just wants some peace and quiet.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> k its another fic where tommy jumps off the bridge but ive wanted to use this new development in tommy's character which is him being quiet when hes miserable
> 
> very quickly wrote this out without putting much thought into it im figuring it out as i write along without planning like i usually do

Dream followed Sapnap into the portal to meet Wilbur at the Christmas Tree, leaving Tommy alone in the Nether at the portal.

Alone.

It's ruined him for the past couple days, making him go insane and obsessed over logs. Every visiting person reminds him that he isn't able to be at his home that he helped create, around his friends that he took for granted. If he thinks too hard about his situation, his head starts hurting and his mind goes fuzzy like some sort of sensory overload and he has to take a long break to calm down. He holds his communicator in his hand, listening to Sapnap mock Tommy by glamourizing the decorated tree, and Wilbur happily taking a picture of it to show him later.

Later. Yes, he will show him the picture later.

His mind is going fuzzy again, and all he can think of and feel is the heat and light radiating from the Nether's lava. He crouches down and goes on his knees, going to the edge of the bridge and staring at it. It's a stationary pool with no flow, but the magma shifts in bright shades, bubbling in front of his eyes. It sits there, uncaring, but welcoming as the heat hugs his body. A hug, yes, a hug would feel good. His eyes glaze over, and he leans in to get a closer look.

Dream curls his hand at the back of Tommy's shirt and pulls him back away from the edge, and carefully helps Tommy up to look him in the eyes. He blinks underneath his mask when he sees the spark that's usually in Tommy's eyes, missing. He holds the hilt of his treasured sword, cautiously.

"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy."

Tommy doesn't respond, and he turns around away from Dream to start walking across the bridge. He looks at his communicator in his hand, with the bickering between Wilbur and Sapnap barely making it to his ears. He was still unmuted, and wondering if Dream's words made it to the other two.

He hasn't been privately contacted by many other people, but he's already forgotten about the ones who have. People he can't see anymore, people who's memories burned in his head. He has to take his break soon.

His walking started to drift to the right, closer and closer to the edge as he heard Dream's footsteps quickly catch up to him. He turned back around to him as he got to the edge, and looked at Dream's masked face again. 

Dream's breath hitched as he saw two quiet streams of tears flow out of Tommy's eyes. Tommy's expression wasn't blank, but it wasn't emoting much either. He just looked very tired. He wasn't puffing up his chest with pride, he wasn't raising his shoulders strongly to look like the tougher person over him, his body had no hostility towards him like he had been met with yesterday when he escorted him out of the SMP, he was just a husk of a person that didn't match what anyone remembered in their minds. He would be the only one able to see him like this anyways.

He took a step closer.

Tommy didn't step back, which fooled Dream into thinking that he still had control over his actions. After all, Tommy always loved to play tricks. Tommy furled his eyebrows together, his head lowering slightly enough to give Dream a piercing gaze. The edge of his lips didn't change to a smile or a frown, it was quiet, and didn't communicate more than he needed to.

Dream took another step closer and charged at him once he saw Tommy moved his foot backwards, his foot slipping on the edge of the bridge. The boy held his communicator high in the air as he fell.

"TOMMY!", Dream cried out, as he tried to grab him off the edge of the bridge. Wilbur and Sapnap quickly looked at each other at Dream yelling and said nothing as they heard Tommy's signal fill with the sound of rushing air.

And then it stopped. Tommy's communicator disconnected from their session.

Wilbur stayed still by the tree as Sapnap rushed back to the Nether portal. He stayed still even as Sapnap yelled at Dream, demanding him to tell him where Tommy is. Sapnap started screaming at Dream and choking up on his words. Loud, Wilbur thought, as he disconnected from the voice channel.

His legs started moving on their own as he pocketed his own communicator, walking away from the tree, and quickly picked up the pace once he spotted the Prime Path. He ran quickly, breathing nervously and heavily, even as a ghost. His mind was focused on making it there, but for what? There's usually nothing up there, just a right turn that lead everyone further out away from the country.

He felt alive as he skipped steps while running up the stairs on the hill that lead up to the L'Manberg Embassy, desperate to see something as he got closer and closer. He stopped running when he made it to the top of the hill.

He was there, a bit paler, but he looked less tired than him. The boy's face had tears frozen with time as he waited quietly for his best friend to arrive and sit down on the bench with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought this was a oneshot
> 
> me too
> 
> but i kept thinking about writing an aftermath multiple 3ams in a row so here you go

It had been about a week.

When Wilbur made it up to the top of the steps minutes after the boy had died, he tried to communicate with him. Tommy stayed still and quiet, looking over L'Manberg as the sun shined over the land, waiting for his friend.

Word made it around quickly that the kid had died, but the cause of death was kept secret between all who were communicating with him on that day. It was all they could really do to respect their death, for they couldn't prevent it from happening.

The last time Tubbo left L'Manberg was to hold and organize a funeral for him. They didn't use Schlatt's memorial where everyone celebrated and laughed at his death, but set a service closer to the community house where everyone could be united to mourn properly. Everyone was invited, even if technically outlawed, but for a moment, everyone accepted this brief period of peace. People also started taking down the buildings that were made to intentionally obstruct Tommy's view of the sunset, when he was still alive.

Tubbo prepared a speech that day, but once up on the podium, not a single word left his mouth. He felt dozens of pairs of eyes looking at him as he silently cried in front of them, and as he was escorted off the podium. He hasn't left L'Manberg since.

Since then, Tommy had stayed on the bench, eyes never leaving the scene of everyone going about their days, his tears still stationary on his face. Even if something interesting happened, like the appearance of giant red tentacles surrounding the red buildings, or the destruction of a branching nation, he didn't have more interest in it than anything else he looked at. Whenever anyone walked past him on the Prime Path, they avoided staring at him. Wilbur as happy as he could be, still stood next to him daily talking about what he did that day, and how the other people were doing. Tommy never responded, but it gave Wilbur some comfort just being able to be there to talk to him. The bouquets of flowers placed at the front of the L'Manberg Embassy started to wilt.

"Y'know, perma-deaths don't really mean anything if all you guys do is stick around."

Dream stood beside the further end of the bench, looking at Tommy through his mask. His excuse for not attending the funeral was simply because he was "busy" at that time. When Tommy turned his head and looked back at him, chills ran down his spine.

The once stationary tears flowed freely, curling down his chin and dripping down to his lap. His face was tired, his body sunken in on itself. Tommy furled his eyebrows together, his head lowering slightly enough to give Dream a piercing gaze, a perfect copy of the last thing he showed Dream as he stepped off the bridge. The world was silent, but the message was clearly delivered.

Dream stared back at Tommy for a few seconds, and walked away.

* * *

It had been about a week, before he finally arrived.

He stepped outside of the border of his country, the walls having been taken down a few days prior. He hadn't left L'Manberg since the funeral, but there were growing concerns from people as they saw him less and less. He slowly participated in less builds, and started actively avoiding people, including his own cabinet. He built up the courage to make it to the Prime Path.

As he started walking among the path, people on instinct tried to say hello to him, and to comment on how he finally left the country. They all stopped when they realized where he was going.

He felt like dying as he slowly made it up the steps on the hill that lead up to the L'Manberg Embassy. He never could've imagined this would be the next time he would see him, and the first time he had seen him since the exile. He stopped at the top of the hill. And looked.

He saw him and his frozen tears, quietly looking over L'Manberg. Even though he saw him, he wasn't looking back. Swallowing his dry mouth, he slowly approached approached the bench, and sat down on the opposite side of him.

He was silent at first as more tears made their way down his cheeks, but he quietly sobbed into hands, unable to stop the wave of emotions washing over him. He felt something cold touch him, then hug him in their cold, but warm arms. The boy's chin rested on his shoulder, and tears soaked into his suit jacket.

"I thought that one day I would die old and by your side.

But you killed me instead."

His once stationary tears flowed once again, curling down his cheek and onto Tubbo's shoulder. Tubbo hugged him back tightly and cried loudly as he buried his face into Tommy's shoulder, repeatedly apologizing, saying sorry. Neither of them knew how long they sat there, crying and hugging each other. 

Dream looked at them from a distance, then walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired by the amount of parallels tubbo intentionally said during his december 11th stream
> 
> it is 4am just like the time i posted the first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> dec 6 2020: predicted the dull eyes pog


End file.
